The Vacation That Changed Everything
by MoncheleGleek1919
Summary: Cory loves Lea, but she is with Theo. The Cast is going on a month long vacation to Australia and Cory and Lea share a room. What will happen? Will Cory tell Lea how he feels? Does Lea feel the same? I suck at summaries. First story.


Chapter 1: The Surprise

Monday June 20, 2011 6:00 am

She woke up to her phone ringing; naturally she was pissed because it was 6 in the morning. As she sat up she listened to the ringtone playing _Faithfully_. She smiled knowing automatically who it was.

"Hey, Cor," she said without looking at the caller ID

"Hey, Child Star, you need to get out of bed and get down to the studio ASAP. Ryan, Ian, and Brad said they have some exciting news to tell us!" She smiled at the nickname the cast had given her.

"Alright, I'll be there in 10," she hung up.

She ran to her closet, threw on a pink tank top with grey sweatpants with "Diva" written down the side, and raced to her car. She drove to the set and pulled into her parking place. Cory got out of his car right beside her.

When she saw what he was wearing, her favorite dark jeans and a light gray t-shirt, her heart started racing and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

'_Damn!'_ she thought. _'He looks so hot! Damn it Lea, you have a boyfriend and he is just like a brother to you! Stop thinking about him like that!'_

Lea didn't know what to say to him. He was the first one to break the silence as they walked. Smirking he said, "Hey, babe, see your finally out of bed." Lea smiled at the nickname. He was the only one who could call her that. Not even her boyfriend, Theo could.

She laughed jokingly, "Yeah, I am! Thanks to you! Right now I don't know whether to be pissed at you or happy! This better be good!" They both then laughed as they made it into Lea's trailer so she could drop off her things.

"From the way he sounded when he called this morning, it sounded good! Shit, we have to be in the choir room in 5. I don't have time to stop by my trailer. Can I leave my things here?"

"Of course you can, Cor. I wonder what he wants to talk to us about."

"I hope he is telling us that we are going on another tour! That would be awesome!" He replied while they were leaving her trailer.

Lea, getting excited about the possible idea, linked arms with Cory and nodded her head, "It would! Hopefully it will be somewhere new with a lot of sights to see!"

As they made their way into the choir room Cory looked down at her and smiled at her excitement, "Yeah, hopefully they will." As they went to sit at their normal seats with Dianna on Lea's left and Cory on Lea's right, with Mark on the other side of Cory, the girl went into their own conversation excluding the boys.

After watching Mark glancing at Dianna in a weird way, Cory, looking a little bit concerned, asks him about it. "Dude, are you okay? You keep looking at Dianna weirdly,"

Mark sighs and sneaks another glance at Dianna before giving Cory his attention once again. "Not really. This may seem a little corny but I think Dianna is the one for me. Every time I see her, my heart beats faster and I get butterflies, every time I speak to her, I get nervous. I actually think I'm falling for her and its pretty damn scary because I'm not sure how it will work out, but, mostly because I'm not even sure if she feels the same about me. "

Cory knew how he felt because that was how he felt every time he was around Lea. Although he was surprised as he was by his friend's sudden confession he still managed to choke out a reply, "I honestly don't know much about telling someone you love them, since I still haven't told Michele how I feel yet, but seriously, dude, you should talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"I would but I don't want to make an ass out of myself if she doesn't feel the same. Also, we are best friends, things could really get awkward around set."

Before Cory could reply, Ryan, Ian, and Brad walking in with smiles on their faces. They turned to look at the cast then Ryan spoke very excitedly, "Guys, we have some very good news. We know you guys have worked hard and we have decided to give ya'll a vacation to Australia for a month! How does that sound-"

There were a bunch of 'woops' and 'yeahs' going around the room so Brad had to whistle to get everyone's attention and Ryan continued, "ya'll will leave the1 of July and come back the 31. That should give you guys at least 10 days to pack. You all will share a 7 bedroom house by the beach. Okay, guys, I know this is exciting, but, we need to get back to work! Let's get in character people! "

Lea nudged Cory and whispered in his ear with a smile on her face, "Plane buddies again?"

Cory laughed, "Of course! I thought we already decided to be place buddies since our first flight together in 2009?"

Lea laughed along with him, "I was just making sure!" Smirking, Lea added, "You ready to go make out, Monteith?"

Winking, Cory replied, "Bring it on, Safari!"


End file.
